Kingdom of the Iron Islands
The Kingdom of the Iron Islands 'is one of the constituent regions of Westeros and is a sovereign nation ruled by the Kings of the Iron Islands, or Kings of Salt and Rock. The Iron Islands are home to a fierce seafaring people who call themselves the ironborn. While some say the archipelago is named after the abundant iron ore on the islands, the ironmen claim it is instead named after their own unyielding nature. It is often said that every captain is a king aboard his own ship, so the islands are also called "the land of ten thousand kings". The isles are ruled by an Iron King voted into power by their fellow ironborn from their castle of Pyke. While this has not always been the custom, ever since Aegon's Arrival, the ironborn have opted to choose their kings in this manner. Bastards of noble origin from the Iron Islands receive the surname Pyke. Geography The Iron Islands is an archipelago in Ironman's Bay, located in the Sunset Sea off the western coast of Westeros. They are roughly west of the riverlands, northwest of the westerlands, and south of the north. The main grouping of islands numbers thirty-one, with the seven major isles being Pyke, Great Wyk, Old Wyk, Harlaw, Saltcliffe, Blacktyde, and Orkmont. Eight days sail northwest of Great Wyk is a smaller grouping of thirteen clustered around the Lonely Light. Some of the Iron Islands are used for sheep grazing or are uninhabited. The islands are ruled from Pyke, the seat of House Greyjoy on the island of the same name. The Iron Islands are the smallest of the regions of the Westeros. They are made of small, barely-fertile rocks with few safe harbors. The seas around the isles are stormy, frequently wreaking havoc with their considerable force. History The Old Way once left the Ironborn, after Urron Redhand, the first King of the Iron Islands, turned the Isles into an inherited hereditary monarchy. For thousands of years the descendants of Urron Redhand ruled the Iron Islands as Kings, son after son became King. As the centuries went on, the Ironborn gave in to the inheritance that Urron Redhand insisted be the new tradition. When the Andals invaded Westeros, an alliance of Andal pirates, sellswords, warlords, and others seeking greatness came to the islands at the behest and with the support of House Orkwood, House Drumm, House Hoare, and House Greyjoy. Soon, the Greyiron dynasty was defeated, and the descendants of Urron Redhand ruled no longer. House Hoare took over as Kings of the Iron Islands. For centuries they ruled, but not without their problems. Eventually, the title would turn from Kings of the Iron Islands to Kings of the Isles and Rivers when King Harwyn Hardhand conquered the Kingdom of the Trident, at the time under the control of Storm King Arrec Durrandon. Eventually, the line of House Hoare would go extinct after Aegon Targaryen's failed invasion saw the melting of the last King of the Isles and Rivers' new giant keep, Harrenhal. With the death of their monarch, many laid claim to the Iron Islands, leading to the First Ironborn Civil War. After five years, in 5AA, Vickon I Greyjoy was named King of the Iron Islands and stylized himself as the King of Salt and Rock, a title combining two ancient titles: the Salt Kings of old, who would be the King of the Navy of their respective island, and the Rock Kings of old, who would be the King of their respective islands. The consecutive Ironborn kings would stylize themselves as Kings of Salt and Rock, though every king had some variety of their own titles. After Vickon I Greyjoy was chosen at a Kingsmoot to end the civil war, the Drowned Men of the Iron Islands convened and came to a unanimous decision that from therein, every King of the Iron Islands, the future Kings of Salt and Rock, the future Iron Kings, would all be decided by Kingsmoot. No longer would the Iron Islands be ruled by a single dynasty. A list of the mighty Kings of the Iron Islands, The Kings of Salt and Rock Kings of Salt and Rock * 'Vickon I Greyjoy - The first in a long line (5AA-21AA) * Veron I Greyjoy - Son of Vickon. Known as “The Dolphin King” for his garish appearance (21AA-34AA) * Victarion I Greyjoy - Second Son of Veron. Passed over his brother Rodrik Greyjoy, for the throne. Rodrik was seen was wicked and power hungry (34AA-49AA) * Vickon II Greyjoy - Son of Victarion. Contested for his entire rule by his Nuncle, Rodrik Greyjoy. Died in battle against the man, all but destroying House Greyjoy. Ending the dynasty of Greyjoy Kings for many years (50AA) * Rolfe I Drumm - The First non-Greyjoy King in half a century. Powerful, uniting many of the Houses of the Ironborn (50AA-62AA) * Wulfgar I Stonehouse - A wild Reaver who stole the throne from House Drumm with exotic gifts of gold and conquest. The slight against Rolfe’s son was not forgotten (62AA-80AA) * Qhorin I Myre - Named “The Unlikely” for few initially supported the man’s claim. His rule was short, as he lead reavings against the Arbor and died in battle (80AA-81AA) * Urron I Goodbrother - A ferocious warrior man, who lead the Ironborn after King Qhorin’s disastrous attack on the Arbor. Died of his own gluttony and greed, an early death (81AA-89AA) * Gyles I Goodbrother - Brother of Urron Goodbrother, attempting to establish a dynasty like the one Vickon Greyjoy did. A cruel and violent man. Many Ironborn disliked the man (89AA-101AA) * Dagmer I "The Badbrother" '- Son of King Gyles. He inherited his father’s cruel temper and violence. Some say he won the Kingsmoot by force. He rule was short, as many Ironborn Lords rose up against him. (101AA-102AA) * 'Murdoch I Greyjoy - A wise and stable ruler, the first Greyjoy since Vickon II. However, he was a sickly man from the war against Dagmer, and sat the throne less than a year. (102AA) * Carron I Botley - Known as the Bloody Botley. His madness emerged with the time of this rule. Greyjoy’s second-in-command during the war. Eventually his cruel streak was stopped by Harwyn Drumm, the Red Reaper. (102AA-107AA) * Harwyn I Drumm - Some would say he took the throne by force. Vassalized House Stonehouse in his taking of the throne. Overall, a good king. (107AA-123AA) * Rolfe II Drumm - A religious and pious man. Brought the Ironborn to a more holy way of life (123-143AA) * Tristifer I Blacktyde - A sensible and learned man. Blacktyde succeeded the throne very young, and left it very old. Established much for future Iron Lords (143AA-170AA) * Urrigon I Blacktyde - Son of Tristifer. He lacked his father’s natural leading abilities, but still considered a good king. (170AA-184AA) * Quellon I Orkwood - “The Unexpected”. Fourth born son raised to Kingship on the back of other Fourth Born sons. (184AA-207AA) * Uller I Orkwood - The son of Quellon. Considered just as good a ruler as his father. (207AA-222AA) * Otter I Orkwood - Son of Quellon Orkwood. Not considered as fit as his forefathers, and the first signs of Orkwood’s collapse. Died of a fever contracted during reaving. (222AA-236AA) * Harwyn II Drumm - A Ferocious warrior the likes of which the Iron Islands had not seen in many years. Restored the glory of the Iron Islands through reavings and religion alike, which ultimately lead him to an early grave (236AA-240AA) * Harras I Drumm - Brother of King Harwyn II. Attempting to capitalize on his brother’s success and glory, Many followed after first, but his rule proved to be weak. He followed in his brother’s footsteps too well, into an early grave. (240AA-243AA) * Quentin I Greyjoy - The first Greyjoy King in 100 Years. Elected more for name than for ability (243AA-260AA) * Victarion II Greyjoy - Son of Quentin I. Had a legacy name that he failed to live up to (260AA-278AA) * Cotter I GoodbrotherCotter Goodbrother- A Goodbrother makes a Good-King. Continuing his father’s hard work for another decade, keeping the Ironborn powerful. Before the War of the Trident, the Ironborn saw many successful reaves and raids, including King Cotter's War, strengthening morale and the Iron Fleet both. After the death of his only son in 291AA, there were no large reavings, no condoned raids, just Cotter remaining at Hammerhorn, depressed and in a sad state of despair. (278AA-298AA) * [[Andrik Greyjoy|'Andrik I Greyjoy']]' - '''All hail the Lions Scourge! King Andrik, who had led his fleet to victory over the West in the War of the Trident, claiming Red Rain and the life of King Tyran Lannister as well, the Lord-Reaper of Pyke is determined to see blood and death be brought before the Greenlanders. (299AA - ) Notable King's Claims '''Drumm vs. Stonehouse: The Beginning' 50AA: '''Following the death’s of Rodrik and Vickon Greyjoy a Kingsmoot was called to decide who would be the next King. For the first time in half a century, no Greyjoy pressed a claim. The two major contenders were Rolfe Drumm, Rodrik’s biggest supporter, and Wulfgar Stonehouse, Vickon’s biggest supporter. Wulfgar was sure that being Greyjoy’s Second-In-Command would win him the vote, but he was mistaken, and lost to Drumm in an upset. Angered by the results, he took the Fleet of House Stonehouse and set off to the East for conquest and glory. Returning ten years later. Two years after that, Rolfe passed whilst assaulting Lannisport with his fellow reavers and Wulfgar’s time had come. In a surprise, the now aged Wulfgar pressed his claim at the Kingsmoot over Rolfe’s son, Dale. Dale would have made a fine ruler and established a great line of Drumm kings. But Stonehouse brought with him the gold and treasurers he had won in the East, and all but bribed the vote, taking the throne out from under Dale Drumm. Wulfgar’s rule was long and prosperous for the Ironborn, but his sons could not last. Many died as children and those that did live fell in Reavings. When Wulfgar passed, so too did hopes of a Stonehouse Dynasty. Stonehouse’s death lead to a long period of unrest amongst the Ironborn '''Qhorin Myre, The Unlikely 80AA: '''Not much was thought of the men who stepped forward to replace Wulfgar. So when such a minor Lord like Qhorin Myre pressed his claim, he was nearly laughed away in shame. However, as the days tolled on without a claimant chosen more and more Lords began to support the Lord of Myre Keep. Proving himself through both debates and trials of skill, Qhorin emerged victorious as the New King of Salt and Rock. However, his win lead to his arrogance, and this to his downfall. Against the advice of many older, more experienced Lords, Qhorin gathered the Iron Fleet and set his sights upon The Arbor He managed to take several of the smaller isles, but once it came time to assault Redwyne, his pride felled upon the field. And arrow lodged itself in the man’s neck and he died upon the battlefield. The Ironborn rallied around Urron Goodbrother, who many had dismissed at the Kingsmoot only a year prior as a good warrior, but a poor King. He lead them off the beaches and back to the Isles, where he was made King in short time. '''The Badbrother 81AA - 102 AA: '''Urron Goodbrother lead the retreat from The Arbor back to Old Wyk where another Kingsmoot was called. Blinded in admiration, the Ironborn chose the warrior to be their leader, forgetting why they had not chosen him nearly a year prior. They soon remembered. Urron was a greedy man, and longed for conquest. Leading several dozen raids and reavings all over Westeros in his time as King, many Ironborn dying in the process. Finally, his own greed and gluttony killed him, as he had grown old and fat. A kingsmoot was called and his brother, Gyles Goodbrother, pressed his claim. Every bit the warrior his brother was, plus delusions of grandeur. He won the vote with a silver tongue, promising the glory they once held. It would not be the case. An all out assault of the Ironborn was thrown against the Riverlands, attempting to reclaim what was once there’s. It failed, never advancing past Seagard, and Gyles Goodbrother died, never even lying eyes upon Harrenhal. Another Kingsmoot was called, and Gyles’ son Dagmer stepped forward as a claimant. By now the other Iron Lords and Captains had grown tired of Goodbrother Kings and were more than willing to replace him. All the same, Dagmer was chosen as King. Many whispered he had manipulated his way onto the Throne. Unwilling to accept the results, many Ironborn Lords rebelled, resulting in a proper Civil War. The Rebels were lead by the Young and Quiet Lord Murdoch Greyjoy and his second-in-command and vassal Lord Carron Botley. The Civil War lasted half a year, with a good portion of the Ironfleet being sunk. Much of the fighting took place on Old Wyk, with the resentment between Houses Drumm and Stonehouse flaring up again (Drumm Support Goodbrother and Stonehouse supported Greyjoy). House Harlaw mostly avoided the conflict. In an assault by Houses Greyjoy, Tawney, Sunderly, and Wynch the Rebels stormed Hammerhorn where Lord Murdoch Greyjoy dueled King Dagmer Goodbrother, slaying him in single combat. Carron Botley oversaw the deaths of Dagmer’s family, leaving only the youngest Goodbrother, a boy of nine, alive. Murdoch ascended the throne in the next Kingsmoot, the First Greyjoy King in over fifty years. However, his reign was short lived, as shortly after ascending the throne Murdoch became weak, then ill, then finally so sick he could not stand. He passed away only a few moons after being named King, and so died the last Greyjoy King. '''King Carron “Bloody” Botley 102AA - 107AA: '''The Second-In-Command and close friend of King Murdoch Greyjoy, Carron pressed his claim, despite vassal status, at the next Kingsmoot. The Greyjoy Family still recovering from its loss. Carron was named King, with many overlooking the atrocities he committed during the war (such as the butchery and near extinction of House Goodbrother). As his reign progressed, many soon found this cruelness to be his dominant personality trait. Any and all conflicts and problems were met with force and death. Soon, this iron grip would be his downfall. Houses Drumm and Stonehouse were still fighting, all these years after the civil war. Since House Stonehouse had sided with Greyjoy during the Civil war, Botley demanded Drumm’s head. Drumm responded in force and sailed personally to Lordspot, challenging King Botley. Arrogant, Botley accepted the challenge, and faced Harwyn Drumm, The Red Reaper, in single combat. The ferocious Lord of Old Wyk slew Carron Botley, ending the Bloody King’s rule by spilling his own. '''Drumm vs. Stonehouse Pt II 107AA: '''Harwyn Drumm slew King Carron I Botley in single combat, ending the Bloody King’s rule. Harwyn cut Botley’s head from his body and sailed back to Nagga’s Hill, laying it at the feet of the Drowned Men and demanding a Kingsmoot. Swiftly it was called. Only two other claimants came forward. A Harlaw, as they always did. And Ambrose Stonehouse, with whom Harwyn had been feuding with for years. All the same, Drumm won, something that Stonehouse would not stand for. Stonehouse left, the same way his ancestor did all those years ago. However, this time, he did not intend to head east. Instead he returned home to Old Wyk and with the assistance of a few of his supporters, readied an ambush to kill the newly minted King. Harwyn returned home not too long later, falling into Ambrose’s trap. However, Ambrose underestimated how many men Drumm would have with him. Dozens upon hundreds of men were carved up and butchered that day. In the end, Ambrose Stonehouse, missing a hand and covered in blood, bowed to the King Drumm. House Stonehouse would never raise their heads again. '''Rolfe II Drumm, The Reuniter 123AA - 143AA: '''After many years of conflict and strife a new King emerged that seemed to be the man the Isles needed. A deeply religious man and a staunch supporter of the Old Way. Rolfe worked tirelessly to reunite the Iron Islands, but spent so much time doing this that he failed to prepare a legacy. With his death so too died dreams of a Drumm Dynasty. '''Quellon Orkwood, The Unexpected 184AA: '''When Urrigon Blacktyde died so too did the last respected member of House Blacktyde. No member of his house even tried to press a claim upon the Seastone chair after that. House Harlaw looked posed to finally ascend to the Kingship they had so long sought after. However, once again they would not see it. Two Orkwood brothers stepped forward to press their claims. The first was Quentin Orkwood, the current Lord of Orkmont. Seen by many as a brute and a warrior, though most likely lacking any sort of leadership skills. He was a tool to be used, not the hand with which the tool is struck. Two more claimants stepped forth and it seemed only four would press claim. At the last minute, however, what came to be known as the Fifth of Fourths pressed Quellon into action. He was spurred on by several friends and companions, all of whom, including Quellon were the 4th born son. Quentin laughed at his brother, mocking him and telling him he would never amount to anything. This taunting, along with two decades of it prior, hardened Quellon’s resolve and he pressed his claim hard. Support for Harlaw quickly dried up as more and more Lords were moved to Quellon’s side. '''The Four Good Kings * Rolfe II Drumm * Tristifer I Blacktyde * Urrigon I Blacktyde * Quellon I Orkwood These Kings are considered amongst the best that the Iron Islands has had in its 300 years since Aegon’s failed invasion and the death of the Hoares. Rolfe Drumm reignited religious vigor amongst the Ironborn, something that had been long forgotten in favor of conquest and glory. Under Tristifer Blacktyde, the Ironborn became much more organized than they had been in the past, with the Riverlands and the Westerlands feeling a real push against their navies as their raids became more common. Tristifer’s son Urrigon is considered the worst of the four good Kings, but still better than most. Well loved by those who voted him into power, and even respected by his enemies. Quellon the Unexpected was the last of the Good Kings. He won his throne not through reputation or familial connection, but through the voice of other marginalized fourth born sons. The might and power of these four kings are legendary amongst the Ironborn with their family members attempting to replicate themselves after their powers. Harwyn Drumm, King of the Shields 236AA - 240AA: '''With the death of King Otter I Orkwood, the last of Orkwood’s respected men passed. No member of the house pressed a claim at the next Kingsmoot. Once again, the Ironborn seemed leaderless. And once again, in a time of crisis a Drumm rose to the throne. After two days and nights, Lord Harwyn Drumm was elected to become Harwyn II, King of the Iron Islands. The Ironborn had not had a mass reaving since the days of Gyles Goodbrother, no coordinated strike against the Greenlands. Harwyn meant to change that. His area of attack were the Shield Islands at the mouth of the Mander. The same day he was elected to the Seastone Chair he ordered the Iron Fleet assembled to full strength. Shortly after, they sailed upon the shields. Drumm’s are lauded in history for their ferocity both in the bedroom and upon the battlefield. In only three days the Ironborn had rolled over the meager defenses and taken the Shields for themselves. Drumm ordered a hard defense of his new islands. Ever the showboater, Drumm declared each of the other Kingsmoot contenders as his Lords of the shields (except for Harlaw), with Drumm himself taking the last island. Harwyn was a deeply religious man, and his success in reaving combined with his piety lead to a great resurgence in the faith of the Drowned God amongst the ironborn. Though Harwyn suffered an early death, the revival he started outlasted him by generations, giving Drowned Priests significantly more power on the Iron Islands, including the power to act as the final judges of kingsmoot ceremonies if no candidate was deemed worthy. For four years the Ironborn would hold the line against all attempts by House Gardener to take back their islands. With each battle the Ironborn grew more ferocious. After years, however, the Ironborn’s invasion failed. Harwyn Drumm was slain upon the shores of Oakenshield attempting to return to his Cog and escape as the Gardener men overran the island. Wars and Battles of the Iron Islands Along with countless reavings and raidings, here is a list of Wars and Battles the Iron Islands have taken part in. '''The Ironborn Civil War (1AA - 5AA) This Civil War following the demise of House Hoare threatened to rip the Ironborn apart. In the end, Vickon Greyjoy rose as the first King in centuries, establishing a dynasty and claiming the title of King of Salt and Rock. The Raids of 47AA - 49AA Sensing weakness from a woman ruling the Golden Throne, King Victarion I Greyjoy starts raiding up and down the coast of the West, dealing crushing defeats to the Farman's and the Westerlings. After dealing with hints of rebellion from her own lords, Queen Lorena marched her army out of fight against the Ironborn, and put an arrow through the helm of King Victarion at the Battle of Banefort, ending the raids and restoring peace to the land. Red Rodrik’s Rebellion (50AA) Rodrik Greyjoy was the first born son of King Veron I Greyjoy, The Dolphin King. In 34AA the King passed away after falling from the walkways of Pyke (some whisper he was pushed by his son, tired of waiting for his old man to die). At the Kingsmoot Rodrik pressed his claim, but many of the more experienced Reavers and Captains of the Iron Islands were unimpressed by the man they thought too much of a Greenlander Schemer to truly make a good King. Instead, his younger brother Victarion was chosen. This angered Rodrik, who had little support. Understanding this, he did nothing for many years. Until his brother passed during an attack on Bear Isle. Victarion had been a controversial ruler of the Isles, with many Lords and Captains unimpressed by his rule. Rodrik took this chance to once again press his claim, earning great support (mostly from smaller houses). However, Many Lords were young and saw this as a chance for a younger man to take the throne and instead chose Victarion’s son Vickon II. Angered by the results, and fearing retribution as a show of strength from the young King, Rodrik absconded with his supporters and set off to Reave the Shields. Several years into Vickon’s rule, Rodrik returned with the riches he had procured whilst away at the Shields. Vickon and his supporters had done little reaving in the time that Rodrik had been away. Rodrik took this opportunity and began to flaunt the power and wealth he and his men had acquired at the Shields, branding Vickon as lazy and arrogant. These words reached Vickon, who would not stand for his Nuncle’s slander the way his father had and called his banners. Many came, but some did not. Stonehouse sided with Vickon, and Drumm with Rodrik. Off the Shores of Old Wyk the two fleets clashed, Ironmen spilling Ironblood out into the seas. King Vickon II eventually boarding Rodrik’s Flagship to duel his Nuncle head on. The ship was sunk in the chaos and no Ironborn ever found out who won the duel. With both dead, the Head of House Greyjoy was Vickon’s younger brother, a boy of only ten-and-three. The Greyjoy Dynasty was diminished. The Second Ironborn Civil War (101AA - 102AA) The Second Ironborn Civil War was between House Greyjoy and House Goodbrother for control of the Iron Islands. The war resulted in a Greyjoy Victory with the crowning of Murdoch Greyjoy as King of Salt and Rock over Dagmer Goodbrother, who had won the Kingsmoot at first. ''' '''War of the Shield (236 AA - 243 AA) With the death of King Otter I Orkwood, the last of Orkwood’s respected men passed. No member of the house pressed a claim at the next Kingsmoot. Once again, the Ironborn seemed leaderless. And once again, in a time of crisis a Drumm rose to the throne. After two days and nights, Lord Harwyn Drumm was elected to become Harwyn II, King of the Iron Islands. The Ironborn had not had a mass reaving since the days of Gyles Goodbrother, no coordinated strike against the Greenlands. Harwyn meant to change that. His area of attack were the Shield Islands at the mouth of the Mander. The same day he was elected to the Seastone Chair he ordered the Iron Fleet assembled to full strength. Shortly after, they sailed upon the shields. For four years the Ironborn would hold the line against all attempts by House Gardener to take back their islands. With each battle the Ironborn grew more ferocious. After years, however, the Ironborn’s invasion failed. Harwyn Drumm was slain in 240 AA upon the shores of Oakenshield attempting to return to his Cog and escape as the Gardener men overran the island. His brother and successor, Harras I Drumm, tried to rally the Ironborn and retake the islands over the next three years, but failed and was killed in the attempt, finally ending the war. [[King Cotter's War|'King Cotter's War']]' (285AA)' King Cotter's War, as it is known to the Greenlanders, or The Great Reaving of 285AA as it is known to the Ironborn, is not so much a war as it is an organized reave. King Cotter I Goodbrother had been preparing a great reaving for some time. He and his advisers had met on multiple occasions, planning and plotting the spots of their raids and reaves, coordinating when and how they would hit the Reach. King Cotter sought to reave better than Harwyn Drumm and his raids on the Shield Islands, and replace Harwyn's name with his own as the greatest reaving in recent memory. The reave was successful, devastating almost the entire western coast of the Reach and forcing then King Garth XIV Gardener to summon his army and force the Ironborn out. The War of the Trident (290AA - 292AA) King Goodbrother had fallen ill on the Seastone Chair. Many of the most powerful Ironborn houses are looking to make a name for themselves for the inevitable Kingsmoot that will soon follow. Lord Harlaw decides that the best way to make his name known is to raid up and down the coast of the Riverlands. Prince Brynden Fletcher, heir to the Riverlands, takes his younger brother Edmyn along with five hundred of his father’s best knights to meet them in the field. Every single one of them met their deaths at the hands of the Ironborn, with Lord Harlaw killing both Fletcher brothers personally. In early 291AA, feeling the pressure from Harlaw’s infamous raid upon House Fletcher, Prince Torgon Goodbrother, eldest son of the King, declares his intention to raid the entire expanse of the North from Cape Kraken to Bear Island. Upon hearing of the destruction, and eager to avoid the gruesome fate of House Fletcher, King Torrhen sends his son and heir Prince Brandon, along with his bastard the White Wolf, to stop the advancing raiders. In a daring surprise attack, the White Wolf killed Prince Torgon himself, although Brandon Stark would meet his end on the end of an ironborn blade. Torgon’s death ended the Ironborn’s reason for raiding and severely limited House Goodbrother’s control and influence over the Iron Islands. The Iron King would recover from his sickness, but House Goodbrother wouldn’t. Upon seeing warriors from both the Reach and Westerlands leave their shores precariously undefended, two more Ironborn houses rose up to claim superiority in what they thought was a potential Kingsmoot. House Drumm decided that the Reach looked particularly vulnerable and sailed down to bathe the region in blood. Greyjoy, on the other hand, looked at the west and thought it was time to deprive them of their precious gold. Lord Drumm made a daring raid upon Oldtown, and overtook the defenses with lightning speed. Once inside, he occupied the Citadel, destroying various works of art. It is rumored that he looked for every mention of King Gwayne’s name, and replaced with with the word ‘King Tit-Licker’, using the chronicles of past Gardener kings to wipe his ass with after using the bathroom. When King Gwayne was told the news, it was reported that he turned red with fury and ordered half of his army to march back and retake his lands. Greyjoy appeared out of the mist one morning just off of Fair Isle. He took the island quickly, plundering much of their wealth and issuing a personal challenge to the aging, yet still fearsome King Tyran: Face me, or watch the island burn. King Tyran foolishly met their demands. He faced Greyjoy and paid the price. The Lannister fleet was all but destroyed, and King Tyran was captured and latched to the front of Greyjoy's warship, slowly rotting over the next few months until his skeleton fell into some nameless spot in the Sunset Sea. House Reyne paid a terrible price too, with Greyjoy killing their lord as well, and taking Red Rain for his own, which they still own to this day. Houses of the Iron Islands The principle noble houses of the Iron Islands are: * House Blacktyde of Blacktyde Castle ** House Shepherd of Shepherd Keep * House Drumm of Old Wyk ** House Goodbrother of Shatterstone ** House Stonehouse of Stonehouse * House Farwynd of Sealskin Point ** House Farwynd of Lonely Light * House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn ** House Goodbrother of Crow Spike Keep ** House Goodbrother of Downdelving ** House Sparr of Sparr Keep * House Greyjoy of Pyke ** House Botley of Lordsport * House Harlaw of Ten Towers ** House Harlaw of Grey Garden ** House Harlaw of Harlaw Hill ** House Harlaw of Harridan Hill ** House Harlaw of the Tower of Glimmering ** House Kenning of Kenning Keep ** House Myre of Myre Keep ** House Stonetree of Stonetree ** House Volmark of Volmark * House Merlyn of Pebbleton ** House Sharp of Sharp Keep * House Orkwood of Orkmont ** House Humble of Muttonbird's Nest ** House Goodbrother of Orkmont * House Saltcliffe of Saltcliffe ** House Ironmaker of Ironmaker Keep * House Sunderly of Sunder Keep ** House Weaver of Weaver * House Tawney of Nettlebank Bay ** House Goodbrother of Corpse Lake * House Wynch of Iron Holt ** House Codd of Codd Keep Category:Westeros Category:Iron Islands Category:Kingdom Category:Kingdom of the Iron Islands